The Dead Beneath/The Dead Origins/Danilo's Story - Part One
One day, for reasons nobody knows, something bad happened. The Dead rose, they began to feast on the flesh of the living, and it spread far and wide. This is the story of a funny guy, forced to face the end of the world, in the origins of the death... The Dead Origins. Previous Chapter: N/A Next Chapter: Part 2 Episode 1: Danilo's Story "Thank you, thank you all." said the overweight man, while the crowd applauded him. "Don't forget to buy the copies of my DVDs when you get out, I need money. You don't want to make me live under a bridge, do you?" Danilo stepped out of the stage as the lights were being turned off and headed to his dressing room. He closed the door and grabbed a beer from the fridge, while looking at himself at the mirror, scratching his neck over his beard. "Damn, today was nice." he said, smiling at himself. "The theater was full and I managed to make all of them laugh. Even that assholes who only comes to throw shit at me." He was interrupted by knocks on the door, as another man opened and walked in. His best friend Leo, also a comedian and his co-worker on a future TV show they were about to start. "Hey, what's up, man?" asked Leo as he clapped Danilo's hand. "I saw your shit today, it was a good day, man. Even though there was a crazy drunk guy on the audience, but the security took cared of him." "Yeah I saw that guy. Kinda remembers me the old days, were drunk guys were everything we had as an audience." he said, laughing as he drank some beer. "Are you excited about the show?" asked Leo, grabbing a beer for himself at the fridge. "I personally think it's going to be amazing, I mean... We're all in it together, right?" "Dunno, Leo. Talk show ain't exactly my thing." replied Danilo, doubtful. "I guess we'll see." "Cheer the fuck up, man! We're on top! We're making tons of money and everyone fucking loves us! Our lives are perfect!" said Leo, jumping on the couch and taking a sip. "Man, what the fuck is wrong with the beers here? This brand is shit." "What's wrong with it? I like it." said Danilo. "Hey, you got any grass? There's like days I don't burn some." "Sure thing, mate." said Leo, grabbing a small bag of weed, some silk and a lighter from his jacket. He quickly made two joints, lighted them up and passed some to his friend. "Oh Yeah. That's a good one." said Danilo, smoking it. "THIS is the life." They both spent some minutes there, smoking the weed and enjoying the silence, before someone started knocking on the door. "Go away, man! We don't want anything!" yelled Leo, annoyed at the person. "Chill, man. It's probably some fan or shit. Someone wanting an autograph, maybe?" suggested Danilo. The knocking on the door didn't stopped, and turned into a banging, and then to slamming. The men looked at each other with worried looks, before Leo got up to finally open the door. "Alright, what the fuck is your-" said him, opening the door. But before he could finish the sentence, the man knocking on the door reached for his arm and bit a chunk out of it. Leo stepped back and took his bleeding arm away from his attacker, in shock, while pushing him to the ground. "What the fuck, man?" shouted Danilo, getting up in a jump. "Did this guy just bite you?" "What the fuck is wrong with you? Biting people's arm and shit." yelled Leo, looking at the deep bite on his bleeding arm, with the flesh exposed. "I'm going to call the fucking security on you!" While he was talking, the man quickly got up and jumped on him, knocking him on the ground, trying to take a bite on his neck. "Get off me, you fucking freak! Dan, do something! I think this drunk guy is trying to rape me or some shit!" screamed Leon for help. Danilo panicked, seeing his friend like that. He had never seen something like that before, the man's flesh was rotting and his teeth was decayed. He then remembered the gun he bought to defend himself against robbers, and started opening drawers, looking for it. "Get off me, you asshole! Fuck, Danilo! Hurry up!" kept yelling Leo, struggling with his assaulter. Danilo finally found the gun, a Glock .17. He checked it for bullets and it was fully loaded. He shakily pointed it at the dude's head and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. "Shit!" Danilo said, realizing the safety was locked. He unlocked the gun and pulled the trigger again, finally killing the man, who collapses over Leo's head, their lips touching each other. "Fucking gross, man!" said Leo, pushing the dead body aside, and rubbing his mouth with his hands. "Wait, did you just killed that guy? What the fuck did you do, man? Are you out of your mind? You're going to fucking jail now!" "I don't know! Fuck! He... He was going to fucking kill you!" said Danilo, panicking. "Fuck man... Fuck! My life was going so well, how the fuck did it..." "Wait... Look at him, he is all rotted and shit." said Leon, looking at the man's flesh. "Corroded to hell. Like when you die or something. Wait a minute..." "What are you trying to say, man?" asked Danilo, confused. "What do you mean with "like when you die"? Are you really suggesting that..." "This dude is dead, man." said Leo. "I know that he is dead now that you fucking shot him right at the face, but... My point is... This guy was already dead before. He wasn't trying to rape me, he was trying to eat me." "You're full of shit, Leo. Are you seriously saying that this guy is a zombie? Those things doesn't exist, man." said Danilo, doubtful. "This fucker bit my fucking arm open and trying to take a bite on my neck! I'm pretty sure that's how a zombie works." replied Leo. "Listen, buddy. Get your girl and get the fuck out of Montreal. A city this big ain't safe." "Wait, how about you?" asked Danilo. "I'm damn right ain't leaving you behind if there's actual zombies out there." "Are you fucking stupid man? Look at my fucking arm! I'm bitten!" replied Leo, showing his arm. "How do you think those things appears? You're bitten, you die and then you become one of them! There's no hope left for me, man. Go and make sure your girl is safe." "And... Are you okay with becoming one of them? Or do you... You know... You want me to..." asked Danilo, struggling to find the right words. "Don't worry about me, man. I have nothing to lose, anyway. Now I'll get out there and I'll try to distract as many of them I can, so you can get out." said Leo, patting the shoulder of his friend. "It was nice to meet you." said him, tapping his cheeks. "It was nice to meet you too, bud." said Danilo, controlling himself not to cry. "Let's go." The two got out of the dressing room and ran to the exit of the theater. Danilo looked outside and everything he saw was pure chaos. People screaming and running everywhere, while a few rotters were feasting at some poor folks. The entrance hall of the theater had at least 10 rotters, eating some of the people who Danilo saw at the first row on his stand-up show. "Hey, you stupid fucks! Look here! Fresh meat!" yelled Leo, running to the other side of the theater to lure them. "Hmmmm, Yum Yum! Tastes like childhood! Why don't you try it out and let my fucking friend run past you, fuckers?" The dead noticed Leo's yells and arm waves and slowly walked towards him. Danilo gave his friend a last look before leaving, to which he replies with a simple nod, before getting his throat bitten open by one of them. Characters *Danilo Bastos (First appearance) *Leo (First appearance) Deaths *Leo Category:Issues Category:The Dead Origins Category:Tommy